


Mr. Badboy

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Youngjae gets a tattoo





	Mr. Badboy

Everyone says that Yongguk is a bad boy, even though he specified that his ideal way to die is being smothered by puppies.

They say that he's a bad boy, even though he refuses to ride his scooter over a certain speed limit or else he'll get scared. 

He owns a scooter, for God’s sake. Bad boys would jump straight to motorcycles or some fast sports car.

Maybe it's because of his image and how he presents himself. He's covered in tattoos and piercings. People equate tattoos with being bad, for some reason.

He smokes and drinks. People equate smoking and drinking with being bad, for some reason.

He's a good guy. When he's not working, his idea of fun is going to museums and making music. He's very artistic.

Yongguk also has taken up drawing. He takes his notebook to work, and on breaks, he goes through it and draws people he sees walking past. His notebook is full of little doodles of people and song lyrics.

He's a very humble man with his tattoos and his nose piercing and his shy nature. 

Are bad boys usually shy? He'll open up once he's more comfortable. But people look past his shyness and notice how "intimidating" he looks.

But he's a good guy. He loves drawing and writing, so he draws and writes on people for a (very good) living.

That may sound weird, but long story short, he's a tattoo artist.

He has a client coming in soon, and the client sounded so nervous speaking to him. Was it because of his deep voice?

"You said you want to come by at 2:30, right?" Yongguk asked, "And your name is Youngjae? Did I pronounce it right? I pronounce things weird."

"You pronounced it just fine," the voice said in a shy tone, which made Yongguk chuckle.

"You sound nervous," he said, "Is this your first tattoo?"

"Yes..."

"It's perfectly okay to be nervous," Yongguk explained, as he put Youngjae's appointment in the book, "I was nervous when I got my first tattoo, and I'm a tattoo artist."

He had expected Youngjae to laugh. Youngjae didn't laugh. Not even a dry laugh or those courtesy laughs people do when their friends tell shitty jokes.

"Anyway, I'll see you at around 2:30, alright?" 

"Okay...wait, what's your name again?"

"Just call me 'Bang'," Yongguk said with a grin.

"Bang...that's cool."

The way Youngjae said it made Yongguk's heart flutter just a little.

"I'll see you soon okay? Bye," Yongguk hung up the phone before puffing his cheeks out and sighing.

That was a few hours ago. It's a slow day, and Yongguk is exhausted.

Youngjae should be coming in anytime now.

Would it be okay if Yongguk takes a little nap in the break room before Youngjae comes? 

He stands up from his chair and shuffles over to the break room. 

"I'm going to take a nap or something," He says, curling up in the comfy office chair.

A voice grunts in response, indicating that they heard him, and to be honest, they don't really care.

Yongguk got a good half an hour of sleep until he felt someone shaking him awake.

"Your customer's here," they say, "Get up, lazy ass."

Yongguk mumbles something as he stands to his feet.

Youngjae's visibly nervous as he looks around the shop. It's very nice and vibrant.

The fluorescent light signs and the walls covered in various tattoo designs compliment the checkerboard floor.

It makes him more nervous.

He takes a deep breath and nearly chokes on it when he sees Yongguk walk out from the back room.

"Youngjae-ah, right?" Yongguk asks, forcing himself to smile, "I just woke up. Sorry."

"Uh-huh..." Youngjae replies, intimidated by Yongguk's voice. It's way deeper than it was on the phone.

Is anybody cold? Youngjae's cold.

He just met the guy, but he feels like he's freezing up.

It's so weird. It feels cold.

"You still nervous?" Yongguk asks.

Youngjae nods.

Yongguk grins, "Like I said, it's okay to be nervous. Everybody gets nervous."

That grin is deadly.

It's not meant to be deadly, Yongguk's just trying to be friendly. He's trying to shed that intimidating image.

Maybe Yongguk's trying a little too hard, because he’s a little shy and awkward, but at least he’s trying, right?

He holds out his hand, "I'm Bang. But you probably already knew that."

Youngjae grabs his hand to shake it, and Yongguk could nearly rip his hand off because of his grip.

Yongguk can see him flinch.

"Sorry," he says with in a small voice as he loosens his grip, "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. Imsososorry."

"It's, uh, okay," Youngjae says awkwardly, realizing that Yongguk isn't as intimidating as he looks.

"Okay, so," Yongguk clasps his hands together, trying his best to hide how tired he is, "What design did you plan on getting?"

"Your eye twitched," Youngjae says.

"No, it didn't."

"Yeah it did. It twitched again."

"Did it really?"

Yeah, his eye twitched. He's tired.

Yongguk takes a deep breath, "Okay,sorry, so, uh, what tattoo design did you plan on getting?"

"Like, a rose. I really like roses."

Yongguk hums, "Where at, exactly?"

"Bicep," Youngjae pats his chest.

"You don't want it like, on your hand or--"

"Nope. Bicep."

"Sounds good, I guess," Yongguk sits down at the table where he left his notebook on and opens it to a clean page.

Youngjae watches him doodle several roses intently, each one drawn in different styles.

One was drawn in a more whimsical fashion, while another one was drawn more realistically.

"Your style's really nice," Youngjae comments.

Yongguk looks up from his notebook and smiles a gummy smile, "Thanks."

Yongguk's smile makes Youngjae's heart flutter just a little.

He doesn't even remember why he was so intimidated by Yongguk in the first place. He's like a little puppy.

He's more nervous about the needle than Yongguk himself. That's a good thing.

At least, Youngjae thinks it's a good thing.

Yongguk turns the notebook around so Youngjae can see it more clearly, "Which one do you like better? Or if you brought in a drawing, I'd like to see that too--"

His heart flutters a little more when he sees Youngjae so mesmerized by his little rose doodles.

He didn't spend a lot of time on them, but Youngjae thinks that they're the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

It's like they'll come off the page and dance their way around the table.

"I like this one," Youngjae points to one of the more realistic looking roses. It's a small bud with the stem and leaves attached.

"Do you want it bigger?"

Youngjae nods, "Just a little."

Yongguk hums and doodles the rosebud a second time, only bigger.

The way he holds his pencil is cute. Youngjae isn't sure as to why he finds it cute, maybe because of how long and dainty his fingers are.

"Better?" Yongguk asks.

Youngjae nods.

"Are you ready?"

Youngjae nods, but this time, more hesitant than the first.

"It's okay to be nervous," Yongguk says in a reassuring tone, "I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

"Okay...okay."

Yongguk places his hands on Youngjae's shoulders, "Look at me. Hey, in my face. You'll be fine. I promise.”

"I believe you."

"Good," Yongguk moves his hands off Youngjae's shoulders, "Go and take your shirt off, and I'll get set up."

Youngjae hesitates to take off his sweater, but he really wants to get this over with.

But also, not really. Yongguk's kind of hot.

If you look past his intimidating face and his awkwardness, he's actually really attractive.

Youngjae pulls his sweater over his head and tosses it on one of the stools where Yongguk was sitting.

Yongguk looks up from preparing his needle and ink to admire Youngjae's soft body.

His skin looks soft and squishy, and the skin around his stomach looks extra soft and extra squishy. Kind of like a newborn’s soft body.

Yongguk wants to pinch at his sides.

"Cute," he says softly, just soft enough for Youngjae to hear him.

"Y-you think my body is cute?"

"Absolutely," Yongguk says with a grin, "There's nothing wrong with having a little chubby on you. Even if it's a lot of chubby, it's still cute."

Youngjae cracks a small smile, "Thank you. I got really insecure to the point where I forgot--"

"It's fine. Go ahead and lay down on the chair for me."

Youngjae looks up at Yongguk, who's smiling sleepily at him.

He sits down on the chair, visibly nervous. He can hear Yongguk saying "it's okay to be nervous" in his head.

Yongguk slaps on some rubber gloves before looking down at the sketch of the rosebud, "We'll take it slow, okay?"

"You're making it sound like we're about to make out..."

"What--no," Yongguk snorts, "I'm just...okay."

"Was that weird? Sorry."

"It's...okay. Okay, so, you want it right here, right?" Yongguk's quick to change the subject. He pats Youngjae's chest.

"A l-little higher."

Yongguk moves his hand up a little higher.

"Higher."

He moves his hand up higher, just below Youngjae's collarbone.

"Yeah. Right there."

"That'd look real nice," Yongguk says, rubbing wipes on the part of Youngjae's chest.

Youngjae shudders. The wipes are cold.

"You ready?" Yongguk asks, hovering the needle over Youngjae's skin.

Youngjae purses his lips and nods.

Yongguk turns the needle on with a hum. He presses it onto Youngjae's skin.

Youngjae gasps at the painful sensation and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Don't move," Yongguk says in a low voice, noticing that Youngjae's beginning to squirm in his chair.

"I-I'm sorry--"

"Don't apologize. Just stop moving."

Yongguk's annoyed. Just a little bit annoyed.

Just an itty bitty teeny weeny bit annoyed.

He's tired and Youngjae won't stop moving even after the many of times he told him not to, and it's only three in the afternoon.

But since Youngjae's so cute, he won't stay mad at him for long.

He lifts up the needle to dip it in ink and puts it back down on Youngjae's skin.

It's so painful, and tears are staining Youngjae's cheeks.

Yongguk notices that he's crying, so he lifts up the needle and reaches for a napkin to wipe away his tears.

"It'll be okay," Yongguk says with a small smile, "Let me at least draw the petals, then we can take a break, okay?"

"Okay..."

Once again, Yongguk presses the needle on Youngjae's skin, drawing on the petals carefully and skillfully.

Youngjae suddenly remembers the time he said he would rather drop dead than to get a tattoo. But here he is, getting a tattoo.

He remembers when he said he wouldn't even step foot in the shop, but here he is, in the shop.

People change, you know.

Yongguk carefully lifts the needle up from Youngjae's skin and dabs the tattooed part with a wipe, "You can go ahead and sit up," he says before turning it off.

Youngjae doesn't even feel like sitting up. 

He tries to sit up, but it hurts too much to do so. He winces and lays back down.

That stinging sensation on the side of his chest is preventing him from moving around. Poor guy.

"You're not getting up?" Yongguk asks, standing to his feet, "Not even to stretch?"

"It hurts to breathe," Youngjae says.

"I think you're exaggerating just a little."

"You're literally piercing a needle into my chest."

"More like your collarbone," Yongguk gives Youngjae a half assed smile, "Want me to kiss it better when we're done?"

"....Yes."

"Really? I was just joking--"

"I wasn't joking."

Now Yongguk looks stupid. But he'll keep his word.

He sighs before reaching for a writing utensil to doodle some more in his notebook.

He wants to work on drawing the human body. He'll start off with the lips.

Lips are important to every person. They're soft, and depending on the person, they're plump.

Youngjae's lips look both soft and plump. 

"This may be weird," Yongguk says, looking up from his notebook, "But can you pout for me?"

"What for?"

"Well, I wanna work on drawing lips. Your lips look nice."

"You're weird. That's weird."

"It's for art purposes..."

"Well, we can do it after the tattoo's finished."

Yongguk pouts a little, but it's the customer's decision.

“Alright,” He changes his rubber gloves, throwing the old ones in the nearest wastebasket and putting on a fresh pair, “I’m starting up again.”

He grabs his needle and dips it in ink before turning it back on and pressing it down on Youngjae's skin again.

The familiar feeling of Youngjae's skin being scratched at is back. 

His soft grunts are so cute.

"Stop it," Yongguk says, referring to Youngjae moving around in his chair, "I'm like, almost finished."

"I can't help it."

"You want me to strap you down?"

"That sounds kinky."

"It's not supposed to be kinky--" Yongguk sighs before going back to focus on the tattoo.

The needle dances on Youngjae's skin, leaving beautiful marks behind.

Yongguk likes to compare tattooing to dancing the waltz.

One, two, three, come dance with me.

Four, five, six, let's add another line to the mix.

He smiles to himself as he adds the finishing touches to the rosebud tattoo, wiping away blood and his fingerprints left on Youngjae's skin.

"And we're done," He says, turning the needle off and taking off the rubber gloves.

Youngjae lets out a sigh of relief. 

On the down low, he was looking forward to Yongguk strapping him down in the chair.

He seems more comfortable with Yongguk now. He's not as intimidating as he looks.

He's really handsome and has a dry sense of humor, but he's not intimidating at all.

Yongguk places a small plastic covering on the tattoo before leaning down to place a kiss on it, 

"I didn't forget about the kiss."

Youngjae's face flushes, "I was joking..." his voice is small.

"You said you weren't joking."

"That was sarcasm."

"No, it wasn't."

"How are you going to tell me what's sarcasm and what's not--"

Yongguk manages to shut Youngjae up a kiss on the lips.

It's greasy, but he went and did it.

"I've been wanted to do that for half an hour," he whispers.

"You're so cheesy," Youngjae says, pushing Yongguk away from him.

"Okay, but do you at least like the tattoo?"

"Of course," Youngjae smiles a shy smile, "I really like it. Thank you."

"It's, uh, no problem."

"Wait, how much is it? I should've asked that first--"

"Well," Yongguk leans in shyly, "If you let me take you out to eat, it'll be free."

"So, you mean, like a date."

"N-no."

"That's literally what a date is."

Yongguk's face flushes just a little, "You're right. But, seriously, do you want to?"

"You mean it?"

Yongguk nods.

Youngjae smiles an actual genuine smile, bright and beautiful, "I'd love to."

"Okay, thank God," a gummy smile creeps up on Yongguk's face, "It would be really awkward if you said no."

“You kissed me, so I felt obligated to say yes."

"That doesn't...mean...anything."

"You're very cute for a bad boy," Youngjae teases, reaching out to squish Yongguk's cheeks.

He has very squishy cheeks.

"I'm not a bad boy..." Yongguk pouts a little, "I'm a good guy."

"I'm only teasing," Youngjae says, "Let's go out, Mister bad boy."

"Self proclaimed bad boy, you mean."

"You just said you were a good guy."

"I can be bad. Sometimes."

Youngjae snorts, "What, do you drink milk straight out of the carton?"

"N--yes," Yongguk says, "You're absolutely correct."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I also spit on puppies and stuff."

It actually really hurt to say that.

"That's disgusting," Youngjae says, lifting himself out of the chair to stretch.

"Then I don't spit on puppies and stuff."

"Good. You can be as bad as you want, but leave the puppies out of it."

Yongguk grins a little, "Yeah. Leave the puppies out of it."

"Well, let's go! I'm hungry," Youngjae grabs a red faced Yongguk by his hand, out of his stool, and out of the shop.

"Wh-where are we going?" Yongguk asks, flipping the turning the “open” sign light off, "Doesn't your tattoo hurt? And I still wanted to draw your lips--"

"We're going out. I'll pay. And you can draw them when we get there.”

"Uh, no, I'll pay."

"No, you won't."

"Yeah I will."

"Okay, Mister bad boy."

As if Yongguk's face couldn't get redder, he bites down on his lip, "Stop calling me that. You'll ruin my good guy image."

"You drink milk straight out the carton," Youngjae snaps, dragging Yongguk down the street, "You're not a good guy."

"I was joking--"

"Sure you were, Mister bad boy."

"I really was."

"I believe you, Mister bad boy."

Yongguk hangs his head down to grin, "Fine, fine."

God, Youngjae's so cute.

Yongguk only met him like, an hour or two ago, but he's so cute.

It's almost like he's known him his whole life.

But it's only been an hour or two.

Hopefully, Youngjae will come back after their little date to get another tattoo. Yongguk would be more than happy to give him another tattoo.

Youngjae would be more to happy to get another tattoo, as long as his "bad boy" gives it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> all i write for anymore is bap UGH but anyway this was for @protectyongguk on twitter because we're mutuals and she loves bangjae so here you go


End file.
